


Camp hide and seek

by QingTheB



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingTheB/pseuds/QingTheB
Summary: This has next to nothing to do with camp





	Camp hide and seek

"Hey Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispers as they say squished up next to each other in the green tube. "You think they'll find us?"

"Maybe they will if you don't stay quiet Channie." Sighed Baekhyun, pulling on his hiding mates huge ears.

Silence falls over them as Baekhyun rolls Chanyeol's ear between his small fingers, entwining their feet to fight off the cold.

Baekhyun started to feel chilly a bit after the sun had set, and really they could leave at anytime, but he refused to leave his hiding spot when a hot game of camp hide and seek was afoot, making his only option to burrow deep into his best friend embrace.

"Baekkie I really think we should.." Chanyeol trails off as they hear leaves crinkle and crack under pressure just outside of their hiding place. Faint, high pitched voices are then heard passing by, lingering for no longer than 5 seconds.

"We're so gonna win this" Baekhyun squealed excitedly to his friend, pulling on his shirt.

Chanyeol huffs but has no response besides that, letting silence fall over them once more

"Hey Baekkie"

"Yeah"

"You remember that thing I did"

"What?"

"When we were at home and you.."

"I don't wanna talk about that Channie"

"......."

"Can I do it again?"

"Why Chan?"

"Well… idk, I'm bored and cold and I felt really hot when I did it the first time"

"......"

"Baekkie?"

".. okay I guess"

Baekhyun stiffened as he felt Chanyeol's cold hand come in contact with his neck, trying to pull his collar down

"Chan you're gonna rip it"

"Sorry, I can't get.."

"I'll take it off"

"But you're already cold"

"You're warm enough for me Channie"

Chanyeol's cheeks tinged pink

Baekhyun took off his shirt, throwing it to the side and positioning himself in Chanyeol's lap, allowing him to run his hands all over his warm chest on onto his baby pink nipples.

Baekhyun sighed heavily through his nose, starting to get that strange tingly feeling Chanyeol gave him when he kissed his neck, he hopes Channie will kiss his neck today too and arches his head to the side.

Chanyeol gets the message and locks his small mouth onto the side of his throat, suckling on it like a treat.

"Channie," Baekhyun breathed out heavily, "last time you left a mark and mommy asked a lot of questions, don't leave a mark this time okay?" 

Chanyeol hummed in understanding as he felt Baekhyun's fingers come up to run through his messy locs.

"Baekkie"

"Yes Channie"

"Can I put my mouth on these?"

Baekhyun nodded in approval, watching Chanyeol as he licked his neck one last time then took one of his slightly swollen nipples into his mouth.

Baekhyun let out a noise this time, it was quiet, almost not there, but Chanyeol heard it and it made his peepee a lot less comfortable in his underwear.

Wiggling to find another way to comfortably sit, he realizes that Baekhyun's peepee is uncomfy too.

Without giving it any thought, he reaches for his friend's buttons and pops it open, pulling his private pieces out in one swoop.

Chanyeol had seen Baekhyun naked before so he thought this would be the same. Oh no. It was very different.

Baekhyun made another noise, this one perfectly audible and Chanyeol had to wiggle around some more.

Looking up through his eye lashes at Baekhyun and finding him blushing back at him, Chanyeol starting feeling incredibly shy but increasingly hot.

He looked back down at Baekhyun's pretty nipples and gave them little kisses each, watching his friend jerk back and draw back in for more after each one.

"Hey Baekkie"

"Y..ye-es"

"Can I put my mouth on that too?"

"O-on…. On w-what Ch-channie?"

"On your thingy down there Baekkie"

Baekhyun visibly swallowed, Chanyeol strangely mesmerized by the movement.

Silence fell over them again, Baekhyun shyly playing with his fingers, looking into his best friend's eyes. He really likes Channie and what he does to him, but he's really scared.

"O-okay" Baekhyun whispered shyly, eyes flicking between Chanyeol's eyes and the bulge he could feel rubbing up against him since a while ago.

"Ok-kay" Chanyeol whispered back, placing a hand under Baekhyun's head and laying him down further inside the tube.

Like this Baekhyun felt so spoilt, Channie always cradled him and did things for him, like how he's taking his pants and underwear off right now. Channie always said it was because he's so tiny but he thinks this time might be different, it feels different.

Baekhyun laid on the floor stock still, nervously watching Chanyeol run his hands on the bottom of his stomach and his thighs, as if he was avoiding the area.

Chanyeol looked back up at him, sending warmth through his chest, up to his face then the rest of his body. Then he leaned down till all Baekhyun could see was his fluffy hair laying against his own stomach.

Chanyeol watched the appendage twitch and shiver, dripping bits of fluid as his hot breath caressed it. He licked the tip to test Baekhyun out, the reaction he got surely made him want to do it again, so without hesitation he sucked the entire thing into his mouth, suckling on it like a piece of chocolate.

The hitches and rapid bursts in Baekhyun's breathing made his underwear so tight his eyes started to water. That combined with Baekhyun's whiney voice and the tugging on his hair made him pull his pieces off too, leaving him in only his green and black striped shirt that Baekhyun chose that morning.

"Cha-Channie!" Baekhyun practically gasped out, in between the waves of pleasure running through his small body and the walls of Chanyeol's throat constricting around his member. It's no shock that Baekhyun wasn't exactly the best at speaking in that exact moment.

Chanyeol, much like his companion, was having the time of his life. Rubbing his palm over his painfully hard member as his throat was forced open over and over by his adorable best friend. Let's just say that if his little mind had guessed that this would be this awesome, he would've asked Baekhyun to try it sooner.

Baekhyun started shivering, his whimpers coming to a shuddering halt as his body started locking up. And Chanyeol witnessed it all.

Baekhyun's unexpected freeze was enough to have Chanyeol pull off the member and hover over his suddenly unresponsive friend, watching as his mouth fell open and his peepee gave a series of little twitches.

Baekhyun stayed that way for 2 seconds? Maybe 5? Chanyeol wasn't counting, he was too entranced with Baekhyun's expression of pure bliss, feeling the need to pepper little kisses all over his open mouth before he brought himself back down to earth.

When Baekhyun came down from his orgasmic ride, he felt extremely tired and terribly clingy, eyes filling with tears as he held his arms open for Chanyeol.

Chan took the opportunity and wrapped his tiny friend in his embrace, placing him back in his lap, chest to chest, his little peepee still hard and poking at Baekhyun's bottom.

"Channie your thing is poking me," Baekhyun sniffled out.

"Sorry Baekkie" Chanyeol apologized as he wrapped one arm around him tighter, using the other to spread Baekhyun butt cheeks and comfortably nestle his penis right up against the hole.

When Baekkie moaned out and started grinding against him, Chanyeol realized he was going to learn a lot more than how to win hide and seek tonight.


End file.
